


Good morning sunshine

by Deadloss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Detailed descriptions, Femlock, Genderswap, Multi, Women Being Awesome
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloss/pseuds/Deadloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no todos encaramos el día de la misma manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Jill!

Paseó sus dedos por el cabello, dividiéndolo en ondas, una, dos, tres. Deshaciendo enredones, luego tomaba el cepillo, más tarde el peine. Dándole forma, coronaba el peinado con un par de horquillas es en lugar preciso, como cada mañana.

Ojos fijos en el espejo frente a ella, mientras se aplicaba la base del maquillaje. Sabía perfectamente dónde cubrir y dónde resaltar, unos buenos dedos bien amaestrados.Sombra gris, eyeliner, perfilador de labios, carmín. Le gustaba el rojo, al menos tenía ocho diferentes en el maletín, cada uno elegía como encaraba el día Jill Moriarty.

Era muy escrupulosa en cuanto a este ritual, de 5:32 a 6:02 de la mañana exactamente, se peinaba y maquillaba en el baño portando solo la ropa interior.

Luego avanzaba hacia el armario y elegía una blusa, parecían todas iguales, más un ojo adiestrado como el de ella podía entrever los tonos rosados o beige que tenían. Los pantalones de pinza eran los más usados, falda alta que acompañaba con liguero negro tan solo en ocasiones especiales.

Con los pies aún desnudos solía avanzar por la alfombra hasta el zapatero y tomaba unos tacones, los Louboutin Asteroid negros, eran sus favoritos. Llevaba siempre tacones, cuanto más altos mejor, aunque poseía una gran gama de tamaños. Ella no necesitaba zapato plano, no andaba grandes distancias y mucho menos corría, las grandes mentes criminales no corren.

En la cajonera la esperaban múltiples corbatas ordenadas por antigüedad, color, tejido y preferencia. Solía elegir una al azar, introduciendo la mano sin mirar mientras sonreía. Un poco de azar siempre la hacía sonreír.

Nudo Windsor mientras avanzaba hacia la cómoda donde un joyero mostraba todos sus alfileres de corbata, alineados con los gemelos. Mientras sopesaba cuál de ellos iría mejor con los pendientes del día tomaba el perfume entre sus manos. Cuatro puntos clave, tras las orejas y muñecas, era su fragancia, una barrera contra lo mundano.

Salía de la habitación hacia la cocina donde esperaba café recién hecho. Jill creía que las cafeteras programables eran un avance muy práctico.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina bebía un café con demasiada leche y poco azúcar, hasta que un agudo pitido anunciaba la llegada de los mensajes que esperaba.

" _P:16 -Objetivo 3 alcanzado en la ubicación AS5 (3:22am GTM: -3). Ningún imprevisto. MNN2"_

Perfecto, plan en Arabia Saudita solucionado, no esperaba menos. Ahora por fin podría seguir con los tratos sobre el petróleo. Olvidando el café inacabado se levantó y con el teléfono girando entre las manos se dirigió hacia el salón. Miró la hora, los informes le gustaban pulcramente presentados antes de las seis y media.

" _MNN2, resulta más competente que los anteriores, lleva 4 trabajos con éxito. Informe sobre P: 20, ya debería saber el resultado, no me gusta esperar. M"_

Se sentó en el sillón encendiendo la televisión, canal noticias 24 horas, volumen apenas audible. Reanuda el portátil que esta sobre la mesa, con fondo de pantalla azul y solo una ventana abierta, The science of deducción. Un nuevo pitido le molestaba.

" _P:20 sin respuesta, imposible contactar MNN1. Posible fracaso, sin confirmar. S"_

Miró la pantalla con un deje de ira, no soportaba a los torpes idiotas. Debía hablar con Moran sobre sus subdelegados, no estaban rindiendo como ella esperaba, aunque bueno, nadie solía hacerlo.

No contesto y se introdujo a través de sus servidores web a una dirección de correo temporal.

15 nuevos mensajes.

Todos ellos recibidos justo antes de la hora límite, tenía a sus chicos bien amaestrados, quizás luego les diese un caramelo, rió entre dientes ante el pensamiento.

Leyó todos los mensajes uno a uno, sumergida en la pantalla, no atendiendo más que a la voz en su cabeza. Crisis en Argelia, filtración de datos sobre el FBI, revueltas en Chile, informe sobre Corea del norte, informe contrabandistas chinos, elecciones peruanas, permisos ilegales… escribió instrucciones a todos y fue organizándose una agenda mental sobre el transcurso del día.

Cuando terminó con el correo estaba satisfecha, le gustaba su tela de araña, llena de hilos rojos tirantes, tejidos a base de sangre, de movimiento acertados, de bailes con los pasos adecuados. Giró el cuello al son de una música imaginaria, levantándose de su asiento y bailó con el aire, llevando ella el ritmo por supuesto, manteniendo los ojos cerrados dando giros hasta que el sonido de vibración la distrajo.

Había olvidado a Moran, bueno olvidar no, la había apartado para centrarse en los emails. Tomo el móvil, cuatro mensajes con intervalos de unos veinte minutos.

" _MNN1 encontrado muerto en hotel. Tiro en la cabeza. S”_

" _Equipo de limpieza enviado, me hago responsable del cuerpo. S"_

" _Enviando informe y datos sobre la escena. Esperando contestación. S"_

" _Esperando instrucciones. S"_

Jill sabía que estaba probando su nivel de ira ante el fracaso, era una chica lista e intentaba atinar con sus fluctuaciones de humor y reacciones impredecibles.

No estaba enfadada, ni frustrada, ni colérica. Molesta la definía mejor,  porque era un contratiempo que necesitaba reajuste, no le gustan los cabos sueltos. Los embajadores americanos siempre eran difíciles, muy protegidos. Se encargaría a la vuelta, ahora había algo más apremiante así que soltó todo el aire retenido en los pulmones y tecleó.

" _Delega el asunto de limpieza, tengo una reunión. Miraré el informe a la vuelta. Dirección L22 en 30 min, recógeme, coche B. M"_

Cerró los correos, apago la televisión, tomó teléfono y llaves. Avanzó hacia el espejo, reajusto su corbata y comprobó el maquillaje, algo innecesario, estaba impecable. Sonrió con suficiencia al reflejo, consultó su reloj y tomó la chaqueta saliendo del apartamento.

Los tratos personales no eran habituales, le gustaba demasiado jugar en las sombras y con los peones como para que ella se personase. Pero hoy quería salir y decir hola antes de quitar al idiota de en medio, a veces a Mummy le gustaba salir a saludar.

Marcando un ritmo duro de tacones sobre mármol cerró puerta principal y caminó hacia el ascensor.


	2. Morning Sherlock!

Posó la mano izquierda en el vidrio de la ventana, dejando la huella impresa. Las luces anaranjadas de la calle y el incipiente amanecer iluminaban la habitación. Se arremolinó en su usual bata azul, todavía estaba en pijama aunque no se había acostado.

Estaba aburrida, bastante aburrida, muy aburrida, absoluta e _irremediablemente_ aburrida.

Llevaba cuatro días con la misma ropa y solo había salido a la calle en una ocasión para comprar cigarrillos, ni entonces se había vestido. Simplemente se puso el abrigo y los zapatos, sin calcetines, para bajar al Tesco; gastarse casi siete libras en un paquete y volver a casa entre aleros para no mojarse. Ahora su media melena de enredados bucles caía sobre los ojos; y avanzaba hasta más debajo de las clavículas de forma desordenada, los rizos saltaron cuando se alejó del cristal.

Sorteó prendas de ropa sucia esparcidas por el suelo mientras buscaba con la mirada su móvil. No lo encontró entre las sábanas descolocadas, ni en la mesilla de noche, aunque su mirada captó los fluorescentes números del reloj digital, 6:02am. El aparato tenía función de despertador, totalmente innecesaria. Su hermana se lo había regalado hacía algunos años; acompañado de una ridícula, larga y pedantea nota sobre enderezar su vida, una de sus retorcidas bromas.

Salió hacía el pasillo camino del salón, todo se encontraba en penumbras. Saltó violentamente sobre su sofá, que golpeó con dureza la pared y algo calló al suelo. Pensó con ironía que ya había encontrado su teléfono. Hundió la cabeza en uno de los cojines y tanteó la mesa de centro en busca de algún frío té olvidado, solo halló tazas vacías. Malhumorada se giró hacia el respaldo hundiéndose en su cabeza, reflexionando sobre lo gris y horrible que era el mundo.

Solo quería un caso, algo mínimamente interesante, mínimamente. Eso era todo; no experimentos en la cocina, ni practicar puntería en el salón, ni tocar el violín, ni visitar la morgue de Barts ni nada por el estilo, solo un maldito caso. ¿Era tanto pedir que la clase criminal le pusiera un poco de esfuerzo en matar a alguien? Quería eso o perderse entre los almohadones del sofá para asistir a la propia desintegración de su cerebro, sin punto intermedio.

De pronto un revoltijo de hojas calló sobre su cabeza, sacándola a la superficie. Olor a té y tostadas, ruido de platos, Joan en mitad de la sala mirándola.

-Échale una ojeada al periódico, igual hay algo interesante, ya que estamos suscritas…y deja de arrástrate por la casa como un alma en pena.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía un té humeante. No lo cogió, se enderezó en el sofá dispuesta a ordenar las páginas y leer titulares.

Sabía de antemano que no iba a encontrar nada, como mucho una de las partidas de ajedrez a resolver. Cuando llegó a la página estudió la posición de las piezas, Bryne contra Fischer (1956). Que aburrido pensó, siempre elegían partidas famosas facilísimas de reconocibles, gana Fischer. Le vino el destello de fichas, ébano y marfil, barniz, cuero envejecido, "las blancas mueven primero, _hermanita_ ", la pelirroja sonriéndole avariciosa mientras atacaba a su reina arrinconada. Lo desechó todo inmediatamente.

Joan se había perdido tras la cristalera translucida de la cocina, podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta.

-No tiene sentido... ¡Joan, Joan! ¡Nada tiene sentido, y como el mundo ya no tiene sentido lógico mi cerebro se pudrirá! ¡Quedaré reducida a alguien que se divierte con "Minute to win it", o los programas de cocina o los que cantan o alguna de esa bazofia televisiva que ves!- Gritaba mientras se levantaba como una tempestad hacia la nombrada y agarrándose el pelo con ambas manos, en un aspaviento melodramático.

Su amiga estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, había amontonado algunos de sus tubos de ensayo y material de laboratorio para poder usar un mínimo espacio en la mesa. En aquel momento la miraba con gesto interrogante y la boca llena de tostadas con mermelada. Tragó lo más rápido que pudo ayudándose del té, que le quemó los labios.

-Deja de ser la reina del drama, tengo que irme a la clínica, no tengo tiempo para tus lloriqueos de detective aburrida...-Dijo con ceño frunció- Y a mí no me gustan esos programas.-

Sherlock suspiró dándose la vuelta con la bata suelta ondeando a su espalda. Volvió a tumbarse sin consideración en el sofá.

-¡Claro! Para ti es muy fácil, con tu simple cerebro…te diviertes con ancianos reumáticos y gripes estacionales, ocasionalmente alguno que quiere alargar la baja por enfermedad y…-Corta su monólogo levantando la cabeza, miraba gravemente a Joan que se estaba colocando el abrigo-Cómprame tabaco.-

-No, lo estabas haciendo muy bien Sherlock, y el otro día te escabulliste al Tesco a comprar un paquete. Encima te fumaste medio de una sola sentada- La mencionada enarcó una ceja-Si, lo sé porque aunque fumes en la ventana se te queda pegado el olor a la ropa y el pelo.-

Sin comentar nada más, abandono la casa perdiéndose por las escaleras, dejándola de nuevo en silencio y a solas.

No quiso pensar en el tiempo pasado, cuando el aburrimiento la consumía tenía la solución en el bolsillo. Se dijo que aquello había quedado atrás (no muy atrás), había sido necesario (tampoco tanto), Lestrade nunca la hubiese accedido a trabajar con ella (había formas de burlarla). Agitó la cabeza enérgicamente desechando tales pensamientos.

Se quedó en el sofá mientras la luz comenzaba a entrar lánguida por las ventanas de cortinas abiertas, encontrándola tumbada boca arriba indolente. El móvil rompió la quietud y palpando el suelo aún con los ojos cerrados contestó sin mirar.

Quince minutos más tarde Sherlock se había duchado, peinado, afilado la mirada y vestido; camisa, pantalones y zapato elegante aunque plano.

Con ágiles de dedos tecleaba mensajes a Joan, quién sabía todavía estaba haciendo esfuerzos por ignorarla pero Sherlock sabía que terminaría respondiéndole, siempre lo hacía.


	3. Late morning Mycroft!

Pijama de seda en raya diplomática; demasiado fino para esa estación, pero era incapaz de descansar usando otros tejidos. Le incomodaba como algunas telas se arrugaban bajó su cuerpo al girar entre las sábanas. Se enfundó en una abrigada bata y los pies en zapatillas acolchadas, luego se dispuso a acomodar la ropa de cama. Tenía servicio, que limpiaba cada tres días, pero en su habitación a diario solo podía entrar ella.

Avanzó por el pasillo alfombrado, se deslizó por las escaleras y traspasó la doble puerta del comedor. En el asiento presidencial se encontraba preparado el desayuno. El té estaba frío, ya que no era su hora usual. En un día normal Mycroft tomaba el desayuno puntual a las seis y media, mientras que ese día el reloj se acercaba peligrosamente a las nueve. Aquella misma noche había tenido que lidiar con algún asunto de más, retrasándola en su horario.

Los americanos pecaban de muros y rejas en su embajada, blindándose y recubriéndose de guardias armados con perros. Luego fallaban en lo básico. Había sido todo limpio y una advertencia muy clara. Una operación sencilla en la que se deja el cuerpo como sugerencia de que se retiren los involucrados, una demostración de poder. Porque sabe de orquestación y el infeliz cuya vida terminó esa madrugada no era más que un peón. Ahora iba el hecho de a quién pertenecía el peón.

Había un nombre que paseaba entre las conversaciones desde hacía más de media década, tan solo un fantasma escurridizo al que Mycroft intentaba no quitarle el ojo. Alguien a quién vigilar y que poco a poco se acercaba cada vez más; lenta pero inexorablemente, como la brea caliente. Ocupó su silla disipando esos pensamientos.

Extendidos frente a ella los dieciocho principales periódicos de Reino Unido reposaban doblados y alfabéticamente ordenados; ignoró todos ellos.

Ya sabía que titulares adornaban la prensa, ella manejaba toda la información que pudiese obtener el ciudadano medio. Cualquier cuestión económica, política o social debía pasar su filtro personal. Normalmente ojeaba los encarecimientos por simple constatación del trabajo bien hecho. Aquella mañana simplemente los desechó todos mientras tomaba la cucharilla.

Odiaba esos yogures dietéticos. Los había probado combinados con todo, desde fruta hasta cereales (dietéticos también) y en todas sus variables resultaban igual de insípidos. Pero seguía un estricto programa nutricional, era necesario, un deber, una responsabilidad.

Disfrutó de la paz que le brindaba aquella mañana tardía mientras untaba las tostadas en margarina, baja en grasa, troceaba la fruta y tomaba su frío earl grey, sin azúcar, ni leche. Había acordado con su asistente encontrarse a las 9:45 en Vauxhall cross, lo que le dejaba tiempo para revisar a su hermana. Había permitido una vigilancia algo más laxa desde que tenía una compañera de piso con los pies _relativamente_ en el suelo. La doctora Watson había hecho una aparición totalmente inesperada. Para su sorpresa resultó mucho más adecuada de lo que había estimado.

Se encaminó hacia su estudio, donde tenía los ordenadores y teléfonos. Poseía varios móviles; uno exclusivo para Sherlock (y los asuntos directamente relacionados con ella), un segundo para el servicio de seguridad, otro para el MI6 y finalmente el de asuntos generales. El primero siempre lo llevaba encima, el resto rotaban entre los bolsillos.

Encendió varios portátiles a la vez, chequeó todas las terminales y corroboró que en sus cinco horas de sueño no había pasado nada prioritario. Con una clave de veinte dígitos, un servidor anónimo y traspasar varios firewalls consiguió acceder a las cámaras instaladas en el 221B. Mostraban a Sherlock tirada en el sofá de la sala principal sin ninguna intención de moverse. Sabía que llevaba días sin distracción, que el aburrimiento la devoraba, y que se volvía muy inestable durante esos lapsos de tiempo. Todavía recordaba cuando años atrás su hermana se dedicaba a robar en grandes almacenes por deporte. O como simplemente salía a perderse por la ciudad con una cantidad de cocaína alarmante en las venas, colgándose de cualquiera que le produjese un estímulo. Sin olvidar cuando se dedicó a crear metanfetaminas, o irrumpir en hospitales, o participar en pelas ilegales. Fue una época dura para Mycroft.

Suspirando salió de la habitación dejando todo apagado tras ella, dirigiéndose al vestidor. Allí se sentó frente al tocador y encaró todos sus pintauñas ordenados cromáticamente. La gente no daba suficiente valor a una manicura perfecta, necesitaba de cuidado, de limpieza, de delicadeza diaria. Cuando alguna uña se le rompía era sustituida por una postiza, para no destrozar la armonía, y todas ellas esmaltadas trasparentemente cada mañana, para preservar el color sin muescas. Las manos son un gran indicativo en la vida de una persona, durezas, marcas, cicatrices, hidratación, color de las uñas, estado del esmalte, forma cuadrada o redondeada, entre otras.

Una vez en su traje de tres piezas y tacones medios se encaminó hacia el baño. Siempre se peinaba echando el cabello hacia atrás con un poco de volumen y laca. Lo fijaba con una coleta muy baja y dejaba que su único rizo cállese sobre la frente. Sherlock siempre se burlaba preguntándole si había coincidido con Rita Hayworth en las sesiones de electrólisis capilar. Nunca se molestó en corregir todos los errores que tenía aquella frase. En su lugar recordaba a su padre y aquellas se sesiones de cine clásico que les había obligado a tener aunque a ninguna de ellas les gustase; sonreía porque su hermana no había logrado olvidarlas.

El maquillaje era liviano, base, apenas rímel y labial rosa muy claro, ocasionalmente algo de colorete. Siempre portaba pendientes y nunca collares de ningún tipo (terriblemente incómodos bajo las corbatas). El reloj siempre era de bolsillo; así que tan solo llevaba en la muñeca izquierda una gruesa y ceñida pulsera de plata, para ocultar su error más visible de juventud. Realmente si a alguien le interesase (y ella le permitiese) levantar las mangas de su camisa, encontraría más de aquellas finas líneas blancas. Años atrás había decorado su cuerpo con ellas en brazos, piernas y el bajo abdomen. Cada uno es libre de elegir su forma de autodestrucción favorita y ella descubrió la adecuada, actualmente era algo más sofisticado que un burdo corte.

Una vez enfundada en su abrigo con los teléfonos en cada bolsillo se dirigió al garaje. Mycroft tenía dos coches que deseaba usar más. Un Morgan verde oscuro biplaza, que era su capricho favorito y luego un Aston Martin rapide 2010 gris plomizo, más funcional. Tomó las llaves del gris junto con su paraguas. Iba bien de tiempo, Vauxhall bridge estaba bastante cercano a Kensignton así que no tardaría más de quince minutos en llegar teniendo en cuenta el tráfico de media mañana.

Justo cuando el rugido del motor reverberaba en el garaje, el tono de su móvil para asuntos generales le hizo apagar de nuevo el coche. En la pantalla se podía leer "P.A.", su ayudante era un joven despierto al que había instruido en la eficiencia. El chico era muy diestro en cuanto a organización y aunque en un principio se mostró renuente a introducirle en nómina, había probado de sobra su valía. Cambiaba de nombre cada veintiún días entre una lista de cinco apelativos (Athan, Aetos, Agatone, Anker y Attis), todos ellos empezando por A y denominación griega, a Mycroft le hacía gracia como resultaban un guiño al real.

Descolgó el teléfono con un rápido giro de muñeca.

-Mrs Holmes, debe saber que ha ocurrido como dijo. Le informo de inmediato como deseaba.-

 


	4. Normal morning, Joan!

Las siete menos cuarto de la mañana y el despertador pitaba estridente, a Joan no le parecía temprano si podía dormir la noche completa; la apagó sacando el brazo desde bajo sus cuatro mantas. Se tapó la cabeza e hizo un ovillo para disfrutar de los últimos minutos de calor bajo los edredones. Iba a salir cuando respirar empezase a agobiarla, había probado ser mas efectivo que el botón para retrasar la alarma.

Una vez en pie se quitó el pijama y quedándose en sujetador deportivo hizo los calentamientos habituales. Para cuando sacó las mancuernas bajo la cama ya no tenía frio. Todas las mañanas antes de vestirse hacia series de ejercicios para brazos y pectorales, no eran duros ni requerían un gran esfuerzo pero, le gustaba pensar en ellos como un mantenimiento.

Bajaba en bata al piso principal para ir al baño, lavarse los dientes y peinarse, daba gracias a que una media melena ondulada no requiriese un cuidado específico. Aquella mañana Sherlock estaba enfurruñada de cara al sofá, Joan pensó que luego le tiraría el periódico a ver si reaccionaba. Antes de subir para vestirse siempre pasaba por la cocina, ponía la tetera a hervir y el pan en el tostador.

Eligió una falda de pana marrón muy cómoda junto con unos leotardos a rayas multicolores que le encantaban. Quería estrenar una camisa beige, pero las mangas eran abombadas y recogérselas para pasar consulta iba a incomodarla. Así que acabó poniéndose una fea camiseta que no recordaba haber comprado y un sweater naranja oscuro.

Al buscar sus botas recordó que debían estar llenas de barro y agua en la bañera, Sherlock le había prometido limpiárselas (aún no lo había hecho) después de lo ocurrido en Regent’s park. Desde luego no volvería a subirse en un bote con ella nunca, **nunca** , había aprendido la lección. Así que resignada tuvo que ponerse unos mocasines.

En la cocina aparto varios tubos de ensayo para hacer hueco a su taza de té y plato

-¡Joan, Joan! ¡Nada tiene sentido, y como el mundo ya no tiene sentido lógico mi cerebro se pudrirá! ¡Quedaré reducida a alguien que se divierte con "Minute to win it", o los programas de cocina o los que cantan o alguna de esa bazofia televisiva que ves!-Sherlock le gritó mientras entraba a la cocina, intentó tragar lo más rápido posible.

-Deja de ser la reina del drama, tengo que irme a la clínica, no tengo tiempo para tus lloriqueos de detective aburrida...-Dijo con ceño frunció- Y a mí no me gustan esos programas.-

A veces sí, tenía que admitirlo, pero a Sherlock también le gustaban. Cuando le enseñó “El precio justo” no fue capaz de dar la respuesta correcta a ninguno de los objetos en el escaparate. Una semana después sospechosamente quiso volver a verlo, no falló ni uno y le regaló una sonrisa taimada. Joan supo que había hecho toda una investigación al respecto.

Dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero, comprobó que eran las siete y media pasadas, tenía que salir o no llegaría al metro.

Su compañera seguí hablando de fondo tirada en el sofá, mientras ella rebuscaba en su bolso. Era grande e impermeable, con multitud de bolsillos para mantener el orden. Joan cargaba de todo; desde una bolsa multicolor con tampones hasta un kit básico de suturas esterilizado, pasando por paquetes de azúcar, un cuchillo, pañuelos húmedos o una linterna.

-¡Cómprame tabaco!-Fue lo único que escuchó viniendo desde el sofá, la miraban con ojos tristes.

-No, lo estabas haciendo muy bien Sherlock, y el otro día te escabulliste al Tesco a comprar un paquete. Encima te fumaste medio de una sola sentada. Si, lo sé porque aunque fumes en la ventana se te queda pegado el olor a la ropa y el pelo.-

Salió a las escaleras cerrando la puerta a su espalda, preguntándose si había sido demasiado dura y decidió que si para el almuerzo no le había mando ningún mensaje ya lo haría ella.

* * *

Consultaba en el ordenador los resultados de la analítica.

-Señora Gaarder, deberá usted volver a tomar el suplemento de hierro, hasta su cita marcada con el nefrólogo la semana que viene. Él le-Sintió la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo de la falda.-Le hará un par de pruebas y-otro mensaje-y unas preguntas, nada de lo que deba preocuparse. En tod-esta vez eran dos vibraciones seguidas, sabía que era Sherlock, impaciente-En todo caso tome el suplemento para evitar mareos por la anemia.-

La mujer le miraba aliviada y Joan le sonrió mientras escribía instrucciones en la receta médica.

-Tome, la llamaré en el jueves para comprobar que tal le va. En cualquier caso si tiene alguna molestia más no dude en llamarme.- La mujer ya se había levantado y estaba a punto de salir, Joan sacaba el teléfono-¿Le importaría decirle al siguiente que pase?

“Joan, Joan, creo que tenemos un caso, ve despachando a los enfermos porque te necesitaré. <SH”

“Ven, definitivamente lo hemos aceptado: Weeber Street, Waterloo <SH”

“Di a la señora Gaarder ya que tiene cáncer y ven. <SH”

“Es un homicidio múltiple con potenciales testigos a los que interrogar y siempre dices que no tengo tacto (algo muy discutible), ven. <SH”

“Tengo más pacientes, arréglatelas hasta que termine.”

“Pero te necesito, tendré que lidiar con Anderson si no y llevo mucho sin un caso, merezco que vengas. <SH”

Puso el móvil sobre la mesa, en el ordenador se podían leer la lista de pacientes que le quedaba para el resto de la mañana.

Dio un largo suspiro y sin pensarlo más estaba de nuevo frente a la mesa del doctor Sawyer, su jefe.

-Ya, bueno, es que me ha llamado mi madre porque tiene dificultades controlando a Harry, ya te conté que mi hermano esta pasando una época dura…-Era una mentira piadosa, no podía decirle simplemente que se iba a un caso.

-Claro, y debes ir a ayudarla entonces no puedes atender la clinica, entiendo-Shaun la conocía, no en vano habían tenido un par de citas juntos, sus ojos parecían preguntarle “¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con Sherlock?” Joan forzó un poco la sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Gracias por comprenderlo, te estoy muy agradecida.-

-Espero que no ocurra a menudo. Tus pacientes están contentos con el trato que reciben pero, una falta continuada no es permisible, no puedo estar siempre cubriéndote.-

Se sentía mal por sobrecargar al doctor con sus pacientes, pero la otra solución era dejar a Sherlock con sus preguntas lacerantes acribillando a testigos; Joan suponía que el mundo estaba más balanceado si ella estaba al lado de la detective.

-Pondré una solución lo antes posible, no volverá a ocurrir. Muchas gracias.-Shaun tan solo la despidió con un cabeceo y en los labios una sonrisa indulgente.

“Estoy de camino.”


End file.
